deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
X.A.N.A.
X.A.N.A. is a virus and the main antagonist in the French animated television show, Code Lyoko. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * GLaDOS vs X.A.N.A. (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * S.H.O.D.A.N * Sigma Death Battle Info Personality Basic Traits XANA is a self-aware, and dangerous program that acts through infecting networks and possessing objects like a virus to launch attacks on humanity, seeking total domination over them. It also wants to eliminate its obstacles by any means necessary, and protect and ensure its own survival. XANA acts with calculating accuracy, and has basic knowledge about humans. In the first two seasons, it gradually evolves in strength, intelligence, and personality. But, XANA would still be a simple program that can only understand theoretical knowledge, incapable of going beyond logical patterns, and can never fully grasp love, friendship, or risking everything to win battles as humans do, making it far from perfect. XANA also never retries the exact same plan after it fails. Emotional Responses XANA can't display any expressions inside the computer system, but shows itself to be a demonic and hostile entity. As the series progresses, it will also display arrogance, have no regard for others, fear its most dangerous obstacles, and can show respect to its enemies. Relationships Lyoko Warriors (Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia, Yumi Ishiyama, Jeremie Belpois, Aelita Schaeffer, William Dunbar) XANA classifies all of the Lyoko Warriors as obstacles to be eliminated. However, XANA has displayed its own opinions about individual team members. * Jeremie Belpois: XANA targets Jeremie the most, because only he can use the lab computer, and it believes that he is the reason they succeed so much. XANA also respects his extremely high intelligence, saying it was "almost proud to resemble him" when it created a spectre with his appearance. * Aelita: It sees her as both a dangerous obstacle, and a valuable tool to use. Aelita is the only one that can deactivate its Towers, and nearly as good with computers as Jeremie. However, XANA usually needs her to accomplish its new strategies throughout the series. * Yumi Ishiyama: XANA always tries to attack her the most out of the three warriors, and uses her for most of its schemes. It sees that she is the most mature one, and is aware of her fighting skill. * Odd Della Robbia: XANA just sees Odd as another annoyance. But, it has shown to respect him enough to have its monsters listen to his attack orders in Marabounta. * Ulrich Stern: It is aware that Ulrich is their best fighter, and usually fights him by outnumbering him. * William Dunbar: XANA possessed William on his first mission, and used him as its minion throughout the fourth season, because he had the most strength and potential out of the warriors, and wanted that power for itself. Even after he was freed, XANA has tried to manipulate him into coming back to its side in Evolution. * Laura Gauthier: Evolution only. XANA was less focused on her because the rest don't trust her. * Eva Skinner: In the Chronicles novel series, Eva joined their group of friends, but was really XANA's possessed pawn in order to destroy the group from within. Franz Hopper XANA has a deep hatred and fear of Franz Hopper, because he is its creator, and holds knowledge of how to destroy it for good. When he escaped into the network, XANA has tried hard to lure him out and destroy him once and for all. Capabilities XANA is an intelligent, computer program that can calculate flawlessly, control digital systems, and wield great supernatural power through the special functions of Lyoko. As a multi-agent system, XANA can access and influence many other systems, and perform multiple tasks at once. Monsters In the virtual world, XANA creates dangerous monsters to battle its enemies, and interact with the environments, but they cannot enter Towers. They serve as its army of minions. It is capable of sending dozens at once, but virtualizes them in groups of few to manage resources. As XANA evolves in power, it can strengthen and improve their abilities, create new and stronger types, and will be able to send them to other sectors of Lyoko. The monsters that XANA has used are the Kankrelats, Bloks, Hornets, Krabs, and Megatanks. It has later created the Tarantulas, and sends Creepers and Mantas in Carthage. Its monsters are mostly programmed with Lasers, and each have unique special attacks. XANA has also made the Scyphozoa, a special monster which can drain the memory and life energy from any person or object it grabs, or implant viruses so it can control a person's mind. Other Programs XANA can also devise programs to create, transform, or manipulate certain things in the virtual world, which take more resources to use. XANA can use programs that let it change the virtual environment, transform a captured person to its will, launch special viruses, etc. It could also create prisons, like Guardians to imprison individuals, or Simulation Bubbles to trap people in false realities. XANA has also infected system functions with various bugs and viruses, made virtual equipment, and knows how to materialize or teleport its own made creatures into the real world with Towers. Tower Control XANA is capable of controlling Towers. Their functions allow it to observe and act in the real world through electrical networks, controlling materialized creatures, using implanted objects, or influencing vulnerable people. It can also use multiple Towers to perform advanced digital tasks, and take over Towers used by others, provided they are unsecured or weakened. XANA's operations can only be countered by deactivating them. Its power to affect the real world grows stronger as it continues to evolve. The virtual world of Lyoko has special functions that allow XANA to act in the real world by controlling networks through a special form of electrical communication. XANA can manipulate electronic devices, hack computer systems with ease, or control electrical energy for many effects, like using outlets to project shocks, cause short circuits, draw power from sources, harness electromagnetic energies over specific areas, or modify electronic waves to send out special viruses. It can also make its own electricity be generated onto Earth as spectres from out of networked connections, which are ghostly entities made of pure energy that serve as parts of its own being given physical form on Earth. They can also be made into dangerous creatures that act under its control with the specified abilities of electricity and shifting form. XANA's spectres also have the ability to possess objects, locations, or living things in a viral and specific manner, which how it mostly uses them in the real world. They allow it to have complete control over what is involved, and even change their physical properties to turn them into threatening forces to attack on Earth. XANA has also become strong enough to be able possess humans, aside from Lyoko Warriors, to carry out its bidding, and can pixelize their matter to grant them spectral bodies, inhuman physical abilities, generation and manipulation of electrical energy, and other supernatural powers. When their Towers deactivate, the possessed objects return to normal, and human beings have no memory of their actions while they were being controlled. Further in the series, XANA became capable of creating polymorphic spectres. They are ghosts that are pixelized like possessed humans, and can take on human appearances. These kinds of spectres allow XANA to blend in and interact with the real world. XANA either makes spectres with only a set form, or ones that can change appearances at will. The latter are more ideal for infiltration schemes. These creatures disappear from reality when their Towers deactivate. If a polymorph is virtualized to Lyoko, its transforming power also applies with virtual warriors, gaining their appearance, powers, and equipment as a result. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Code Lyoko Characters Category:European Combatants Category:French Combatants Category:Main Antagonist Category:TV combatants Category:Villains Category:Virtual Reality Combatants Category:Virus